A Big and Dark Secret
by TiGerrr
Summary: we all have secrets that we don't want to share but this secret can change everything, this is why Edward's mother knew about vampires. but first you have to read it to learn. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

1916

Chicago, Illinois

A Big and Dark Secret

Chapter 1

Hunting A ...

EPOV

I could never imagine that I'd ever miss school. But I do miss school right now. Sitting at home doing absolutely nothing. I really deserve an award for living the most boring life. Maybe the most annoying. Just imagine it. I have two older brothers Henry and Thompson. In addition to them two sisters. Laura was older then me and she was engaged to a bastard called Richard. I knew what my mom says about swearing, but I didn't say bastard to Richard's face so it doesn't count. Unless no one hears, it's totally harmless and relaxing. Then my little sister Carla. She is only two years younger than me. So she thinks we are same in age and doesn't listen to me.

Then I heard Laura and Carla talking. Probably gossiping. I tried very hard to eavesdrop. Normally too girlie things disgust me especially gossiping. When you think that I'm a guy that's normal. But now I was a bit curious. Because Carla was a bit different these days. She was always in her room writing something. This isn't a behaviour which could be considered normal for her. Because she litterally doomed homeworks at school time. She was using all her insult vocabulary while doing them. But now she was always writing something in her room and the school was over. Normal? Don't think so.

I really missed my brothers. They were like always, out side. They usually go somewhere with dad and his friends and their sons, sometimes their daughters but that was rare. The thing that was common in the group was they were all above fifteen years old. Maybe I could join them too. Because I will turn 15 tomorrow. That was something I was very excited about.

I heard some parts of their speech.

Laura

"What is he like? Is he … or funny?"

Carla

"His house is on the other street. We are sending letters to each other."

Laura

"That's so romantic. Richard used to send me some letters too."

Carla

"Now you are engaged. I hope fate has something like that for me too…"

Then she stopped talking. She might have felt my eyes on her. She glanced at me her eyes full of panic. I could read them easily. _Please don't hear these. If he learns that I have a boyfriend he would kill him…_

I stood up. I didn't want to listen anymore. I wanted to get into action. I had to do something. That was my sister whom was having a romantic relationship with a boy "secretly". It was my responsibility to take care of her because I was the big annoying brother. Two years or not I am the older one.

Carla looked at me with curious eyes. "Where are you going?"

"To the toilet do you want to escort me? I prefer privacy but if you want you can come too. But it can be smelly and vomiting included." I teased and lied smoothly. Of course I wasn't going to the toilet. I was going to check Carla's room.

Carla

"Ew! Coming to the toilet with you? I can't waste these precious fifteen minutes without you. And coming to the fact, escorting you to the toilet: you stink all the time I don't want to imagine how it would feel I mean smell like in there. Yuck!" She stuck her tongue at me and giggled. Add this to my list "The Annoying Things About Girls" #1They gossip, #2 They giggle, #3 They love to show their tongue in any condition, #4 They talk too much… blah blah blah... Maybe having double "X" chromosomes was an annoying thing from the beginning.

I started to walk towards the stairs. The wood squeaked under my feet. Which reminded me the age of the house. With my every step a light molt scent filled the room. When I reached the second floor I walked straight to the room which was shared by Carla and Laura. The door squeaked too just like the stairs. _Someone should really oil this damn thing. _I thought. I was nearly caught because of it. "You stupid, damn door. Why do you have to make noises?"

What? Did I just speak with an inanimate object? That wasn't something which could be considered very normal.

I walked towards Carla's dressing table. There was a pile of papers, a stylograph and some envelopes which were opened by tearing.

_Maybe they are just harmless letters which are from Carla's pen friend. _The good and less paranoid side of me thought. But the diabolical side of me was yelling, _Come on Edward we both know that you are dying to know what is in there. Just open it, one look wouldn't kill you._ Maybe it wouldn't kill me. Just one look wouldn't hurt any one. My curious side won the argument.I took one of the ripped envelopes and took the letter in it.

_Love__,_

_It has been a very long since you have sent me a letter. I really need to hear something from you. I came to our meeting place but you didn't come. Do you have any idea how it feels like? Not seeing your face, not hearing your heavenly voice, not smelling your beautiful scent… I just can't take the time past without seeing you. I'm carving for your lips. __I have been dreaming about you for days. You are the best part of my life. I will be waiting for you in your garden at half past seven. _

_Love Ronald… _

I didn't want to or need to read the rest of the letters to know what was going on. My sister had a boyfriend. I still couldn't get my round it. But that didn't mean that I wasn't going to do something about it. No! I wasn't going to do just something, I was going to kill him and then bring him back to life so that I can kill him again. I was filled with rage which was boiling inside me. I really wanted and needed him dead. Then I heard some pebbles hitting the window. "Hey! Carla, are you there, love? It's me, Ronald. Babe, open the window so that I can see your face."

Yeah, it's true that you will see someone's face, but instead of Carla, you'll have to see her brother. I walked towards the window and threw it open. I saw a boy standing in the middle of the dark garden. He was probably fourteen. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He had an annoying grin plastered on his face. But that smile didn't last long when he saw a boy instead of his "girlfriend".

"Where is Carla and who are you?" he asked, rage was solid in his voice.

"What makes you think that you can question me?" I said anger was solid in my voice too.

"I can question you because you are in my girlfriend's bedroom." He was smug.

"I am her older brother, if you really want to know."

Smugness left its place to panic. He looked terrified that was true. Then I did something which was terrifying. I jumped out of the open window and landed on the grass with a quiet _thud._ It wasn't something which could be easily considered normal. Actually it was anything but normal. _What is happening to me? _I left my dream world where I could be alone with my thoughts and lifted my head up to face him. His eyes were wide with terror without even thinking I grabbed his neck and lifted him up from the ground with almost no-effort.

"Please, don't hurt me. Let me go. I didn't do anything wrong." He begged, whispering. I felt his pulse quicken under my hand which grabbed his neck.

"Anthony Edward Masen, let him go before you do something you will regret. Calm down and put him down." ordered a stern voice. I carefully put Ronald down and turned on my heels to face an angry Laura. She definitely looked angry. Her expression was the scariest thing I have ever seen. Her green eyes were sparkling in the darkness and her full pink lips were curled, baring her white teeth, her bronze hair looked like real flames.

I flinched and opened my mouth for an apology. "I… I… I'm re… a…lly sorry. I didn't actually mean to harm anyone." Last part was a lie, actually.

"Get inside of the house, you too Carla. You two have done enough for today. Ronald it would be the best if you leave." **(A.N: quote from Twilight movie :D but it fits the situation) **

We all heard footsteps coming inside the house and a few second later our mother appeared at the door and she stood next to Laura. She was frowning. _Can things get any worse? Let me answer that. No, it can't._ She put her hand on her hips. And she gave all of us a warning look and held up her arm to show inside of the house. We all knew what that meant. _You are in trouble; get inside of the house so we can talk about it later. _I obeyed her and started to walk towards the door. I could see Carla giving a quick goodbye kiss to Ronald, from the corner of my eye. She ran into the house too.

This is why you have siblings, to ruin your life.

Mother, looked at us and shook her head as a sign of disapproval and sighed. "Carla, Laura go to your room. I have something to tell to your brother." She said.

Laura held Carla's hand and pulled her towards the stairs. There was an evil grin plastered across Carla's lips. _Hahaha! Edward is in trouble. That would be a really fair punishment since he refuses to give people some privacy. _Her thoughts were almost audible almost. If someone would want me to describe my sister Carla I would say three words "Born to Annoy".

"Have a seat Edward." mother said, when they all left the room.

I sat on the couch and looked curiously at her. She sat next to me and held my hand in hers and squeezed it lightly.

"I know that you didn't mean any harm in the occasion today, sweetheart. I know that all you were trying to do was to protect Carla. Because nor I'm happy about her having a romantic relationship with someone while she is so young. But you could have harmed that boy too. If something bad had happened to him, guilt wouldn't let you have peace. You would always see the damage you had done to him when you close your eyes. That pain caused by guilt, you are too young to face it. Please promise me my dear that you won't harm anyone willingly. I know that you are a good person so please don't do something like that ever again." she said and looked into my eyes, searching for my respond for what she said.

"I promise mother. I won't hurt anyone. About what happened today, I didn't do it on purpose, it just happened. I didn't even have a chance to stop and think or control myself. I let my anger lead me. I'm sorry. But I won't apologize to _him_."

She sighed and hugged me lovingly. "But you should go and talk to him sometime. I don't say now but when your anger fades away you should do the right thing and apologize."

"But he is in a romantic relationship with my little sister. All I wanted to do was to protect her. I don't even trust Richard. There is something wrong about both of them. They are bad in some ways." I said.

She chuckled when she heard that. "Oh sweetheart, you are as paranoid as your father. I don't approve Richard either but you are just a child you can't decide about people's future. I'll talk about her boyfriend with your father." she said.

I nodded in defeat. There was no use in arguing with her. She was the parent after all.

"Yes, mother. I will apologize to him. My behavior was wrong and a shame of me. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." I said.

She nodded as a sign of approval and said. "Thank you sweetheart, I knew that you would end up doing the right and good thing." and stroked my cheek.

"May I go to my room now?" I asked. Still shocked that she didn't yell or anything like that. I wasn't grounded either. She was a mother and the closest thing to an angel I had ever seen. She was so loving, caring, understanding and unselfish that it would be considered a crime to make her sad.

She stood up and started to walk to the kitchen. "I'm going to prepare dinner. Is there anything you want to tell me instead?" she said. It was good that she didn't want to push the subject "Occasion" any further. We talked about and it was over.

I shook my head and stood up from the couch to kiss her cheek. She smiled and went to kitchen and closed the wooden door behind her back. She started to sing and cook.

I walked towards the stairs and went upstairs causing lots of _squeaks. _I saw that Carla's bedroom door was shut. I knocked lightly on the door. "Can I come in?" I asked.

"Go away?" Carla yelled from the inside, she sounded like she cried. Then a loud crash sound came from their bedroom.

"He is your brother Carla and he wants to apologize don't be rude." Laura said.

"Rude? He literally acted like an animal and slaughtered my boyfriend and I'm being rude? He read my letters and they were private. I can't believe that I am bloodily related with that thing." She yelled.

"He did this to protect you Carla, can't you see it. He is your big brother and he loves you. He wouldn't have cared that you have a boyfriend or not if you were just someone on the street. But he cares for you. He is here to apologize and end the war. He wants peace but you are dragging the situation further. You are acting in a very childish way." Laura yelled at her.

"You are on his side?" Carla asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm not on anyone's side. I just want you to quit fighting and make peace." Laura said.

"Okay I will talk to her. I can see that she doesn't feel like talking to me right now and she is furious. Don't try to do anything Laura. It doesn't matter to me that she has a boyfriend. She is right; it was an unlucky accident that we are bloodily related." I said and started to walk towards my room. I shut the door behind me and grabbed a book from the nightstand. I didn't even bother to look at the title and started to read it.

I let the story pull me inside. I was in a world where knights, warriors and bad people took the lead. Soon enough I realized that I was reading the "The Three Musketeers". It felt like I living their lives instead of mine. I imagined that I had two older brothers, I actually do. But they always exclude me and say that I'm too young to talk with them. So I imagined two brothers who were really like my brothers and who would be there for me anytime. That won't ever happen but it was good to imagine.

I heard mother calling us for dinner. I put the book back on the nightstand and went down stairs. I saw that father and my brothers were back from somewhere I'll never know.

Carla and Laura helped mother to prepare the table. Father was just watching our mother. You could easily see that he loved her more than his own life. But I've always found love disgusting. Because I knew that there wasn't anyone for me out there. I sighed and went to sit with Tom and Henry. They opened a space between them and I sat there. They but their arms on my shoulders and squeezed me tightly. They were suffocating me but I didn't complain at all. I missed them so much today. "How was your day kid?" Tom asked me. "My day was deadly boring. How was yours?" I said. I was expecting that they would say something about what they did. But I knew that they won't tell. Henry was looking at Tom. Their expressions were full of panic. _What are we going to do? _This question was solid on Henry's face. _I don't know fake up something. We shouldn't tell him and you know that._ Replied Tom's face.

It was pure annoyance I've felt. Everyone was keeping something from me. "So will you tell me? I asked, curious.

"What did you do with your sisters to day Tony? Did you have fun?" alright keep avoiding my questions Henry. Tony hates you.

"Nothing much; but believe me it wasn't anything close to having fun. Actually it was opposite of fun. I fought with Carla. She is cross with me." I shrugged my shoulders and sighed.

They both burst into laughter. Tears started to ooze from their eyes because of laughing. Tom smacked my shoulder. "And you say that it was opposite of fun. I wish I could have seen that. It's way better hun…" Henry's dark glare interrupted Tom's speech.

"Hunting what?" I asked. Finally Tom put his feet in it. I'll learn their secret.

Henry shook his head. "Its nothing, seriously Edward believe me. Right Thompson?" he said; expecting Tom to defend him.

"Look Edward I am going to be open with you. There is something and we will tell you that. But you should wait till tomorrow. We will tell you when you are old enough." He said. He looked more mature, like he was a teacher whom is trying to convince a student.

"But there is one day left. It won't change anything. What keeps you from telling it to me today?" I asked, curious than ever.

"You are right Tony, one day, it won't kill you. Just wait, believe me it's worth waiting. You can come with us tomorrow." Thompson said.

"Will you promise to take me with you tomorrow." I asked hopeful.

"We promise." they both said.

"Everyone, wash your hands. Dinner is ready."

We obeyed her and sat on the table. Dinner was delicious as usual. After dinner I talked with my brothers and sisters. Okay, Carla just glared at me but we talked apart from it. I once or twice tried to apologize to her. But she didn't even speak to me.

Luckily no one mentioned about the incident.

I went to the bathroom causing squeaks and waves of mold scent while climbing the stairs. I prepared the bath tub and took my clothes. Water was warm luckily. It caused nothing but pure pleasure and relief. It felt like it washed away any bad feeling I felt. Especially my anger towards Carla and Ronald; it was all gone with the hot water. I closed the tap and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around my waist, left the room. When I opened the door of my bedroom I saw that Thompson was already there. He was lying on his bed. His head was resting on his hands. His eyes were closed but I wasn't sure that he was asleep. He might be thinking about his girlfriend.

Her name was Ruth. She was sixteen years old. She had long wavy black hair and grey eyes. She had a small pointed nose and full red lips. She was tall and curvy. Ruth was funny and easy to be with. She was the daughter of our father's best friend, Alexander. He and his family were in that weird group too. Ruth also went with them.

I saw Tom smile and he whispered "Ruth I love you. You are beautiful, baby. I want you."

_Sure she is, but can you please cut this crap. You are disgusting. __I mean you are not alone in this room. _I mentally yelled at him and quickly wore my pajamas.

I lay on the bed and pulled the quilt over me. I closed my eyes and started dreaming.

_I was in Milady's house and we were talking. She came near me and asked me a favor. Her blue eyes were sparkling. __She wanted me to hunt something. When I refused and yelled at her she ran to me. I grabbed her long dress. It ripped when she tried to run away. Then I saw something on her shoulder; a mark which some prisoners had. She became furious and tried to attack me with a small dagger. I managed to run away and shut the door on her. She attacked the door with her dagger. _

I woke up covered in sweat. I was still feeling horrible because of Milady and the stupid nightmare. I was still under the nightmare's effect. I sat up and on the bed and travelled my eyes around the room. My brother was no where to be seen. I heard the sound of running water. He was in the bathroom, I guess. I dropped my head on the pillow. I closed my eyes, hoping for some peaceful sleep. I started t o feel like dreaming when a heavy soaked fabric slapped my face. Maybe this was just a dream. Then I felt to fingers on my eyes, they were trying to open my eyelids.

"Here is the deal man, if you don't wake up then I will make you wake up. You hear me?" he said in the most annoying voice I've ever heard. Scratch out what I've said before, Tom's existence alone was worse than the nightmare.

"I'm awake leave me alone. Today is my birthday don't you have to be a bit more understanding and good to me. But instead of being good you slapped me with your wet head towel. Thanks, I owe you one." I replied, frustrated.

"You owe me what?"

"Sleep ruining service. If you need someone to wake you up at the most beautiful part of your sleep, I will happily do that job. Now go away."

"You never learn your lesson, right." He said teasingly.

"What lesson?" I asked.

"I will tell you when you are old enough kid." He replied.

I stood up and went to the bathroom to wash my face. I looked at my reflection on the mirror. What could have been changed in one night? Why didn't they tell me about the secret yesterday?

I walked out of the room and changed in to fresh clothes and hung my pajamas on the wooden chair which was next to my bed and grabbed my book. A few minutes later I heard mother calling us to come down stairs for breakfast. I was starving so I got up as fast as I could and saw the glass on my nightstand was about to fall on the ground. Without knowing it I grabbed the glass when it was still on the air.

What is happening to me? Yesterday I jumped out of my bedroom window which was on the second floor and didn't even got a scratch and after that I lifted hundred and fifty pounds from the ground with one hand effortlessly, now what I have inhuman reflexes. What is happening to me? And more than that what am I?

**So what do you think please review if you want to know what is happening to Edward. And tell me your guesses. I will try to update as soon as possible bye for now. Like I said review. :D**


	2. Hunting for revenge

1916

Chicago, Illinois

A Big And Dark Secret

Chapter 2

Hunting For Revenge

EPOV

I was still shocked, I looked back at the glass which was at my right hand. My fingers were grabbing it like my life was depended on it. I squeezed the glass a bit harder and it crashed in my palm. _What is happening to me? Who am I?_ I looked at my palm, which was full of shattered glasses; water was running down between my fingers with some blood. Glass pieces dropped on the floor when I flexed my fingers. I could see that my palm was ruined. There were some wounds but it was almost impossible to see their dept because of the pool of blood, it was still oozing from the cuts. However, I could not feel the pain because of the shock.

I took a deep breath to collect myself. Then the scent hit me. It was intoxicating and sweeter than anything I've ever smelled. That was when I realized that my blood appealed to me. It felt so wrong that I almost hated myself for it. I left the room. My actions were zombie-like; like they belonged to someone who did not own a brain. I opened the bathroom door with my left hand. The air was moisty in the bathroom and it made the scent even worse. It was almost unbearable. I opened the tap without thinking. I felt like a puppet, like my actions were ruled by someone else. I held my hand under the running water for a few seconds and grabbed a soap to wash my right hand. I never looked at my right hand while washing it because it did nothing but remind me the scent, the intoxicating blood.

I took a small towel and wrapped it around my hand; then closed the tap. The bathroom was very dark even in the morning. I remembered how that used to frighten me. But now for some god damn reason it didn't bother me. The dark had no difference than light. My eyes felt the same way. My vision seemed to adjust to it, too fast to be normal. Could this be related with all those abnormal and bizarre things which happened to me in these days? For some reason I did not want to know.

I looked at my hand to distract myself. And the scene caught me of guard. I was expecting the towel to be stained with my blood. But there was no blood on it. When I took the towel of I saw that my hand has healed. How? Why?

I felt like going insane. I could swear that my hand was bleeding. Now there was nothing. Not even a sign of the wounds. Did I make up everything? Was I dreaming back then? I went back to my bedroom. Gladly the glass pieces were still on the floor they proved that I was not dreaming.

Then I heard some furious footsteps. Mold scent filled the room and kept coming from the space under the wooden door. And someone opened my room's door with a loud bang. I was face to face with a quiet angry Thompson. He was breathing from his nose that was not a good sign for all I knew.

"I am very hungry and we have been waiting for more than thirty minutes for you to bring your selfish ass down stairs. What is so important which keeps you from coming to breakfast? Answer me. What happened?" he asked in a furious tone.

I was still frozen, shocked and more than that miserable. I hated what I become. I hated not knowing what I was now. But I wasn't sure if I still wanted to know it. I just wanted to be normal; to be me again. I dropped my head in shame and shook it lightly and muttered under my breath. "I wish I knew what happened. It's just… Everything became very complicated, I can't even recognize myself, can't recognize what I've become." I said, still looking at the ceiling. I didn't want to see his expression.

"What happened?" he asked, to my surprise there was no sign of fury in his voice, just concern.

"What ever, you will probably think that I'm a freak and tease me about it." I replied.

"Just tell me about it. You are not the one to judge It." he said, his tone was worried.

"I jumped out of the window and didn't get a scratch, I lifted hundred and forty pounds with one hand effortlessly, I couth a glass which was on the mid-air, I also broke the same glass because I held it too tight, I witnessed my wounds healing in five minutes, I saw in dark and I can smell blood and it's appealing to me; do you want more." I said still not looking at his face.

"Maybe it's time to tell you."

"Tell me? Is there something you know but I don't know?" then it hit me. The secret they have been keeping from me, everything was related to it, wasn't it. The reflexes, improvement in the night vision, fast healing, inhuman strength and so on. I was something and for all I knew that wasn't human.

"It has something to do with the secret, hasn't it?" I said and looked at his face to read it. He just nodded. His expression was thoughtful.

"Maybe it's time to tell you about it. But I'm starving." He said and put his hand on my shoulder, squeezed it lightly. I nodded and we walked down stairs, his hand was still on my shoulder, like he was trying to keep me from doing something inhuman again. I felt like a caged animal from the way he acted after he heard the things I've done. Like I was insane, to be honest I felt like it. He acted like I needed someone to prevent me from doing something I'll regret.

When we reached down stairs we went to the dining room. I saw that my family was already sitting and the table was prepared. I took a quick glance at the table there were; strawberries, some pancakes, tea, blueberry syrup, scrambled eggs, bacon, orange marmalade and other things which were my favorites. I wondered if Carla was still mad at me. But my curiosity didn't last long.

"I hope you have an acceptable excuse for making us wait for you to come. We have been waiting for ages for you to come and join our breakfast. You honored us sir." Carla said sarcastically. She can be very annoying when she wanted.

"It was nice seeing you sister, good morning to you too by the way." I replied, answering her dark glare. Oh! Have I mentioned how much I love (!) my sister? I totally adore (!) her.

"I know that my beauty has brightened your day. You needn't have made any compliment. It is always nice seeing me." She said and a fake smile formed on her pink lips.

Suddenly a loud bang interrupted our little word duello. "Enough you two stop arguing and eat your breakfast we have work to do and I should go to work. I'm already late and I don't have time to waste with your non-sense arguments. I know what happened yesterday but today is your brother's birthday and you should be good to him. Considering that he is older than you so you have to respect him like he respects older ones. And none of you are the one to judge one other. You all are siblings and instead of fighting over non-sense you should protect each other for unite of the family." Our father ordered in a stern voice. He was angry. Because of a reason I don't know, family was the most important thing in the world for him and he would tell us to protect, respect and love each other, all the time. I knew that he was an orphan and all of his siblings, parents and relatives died years ago. He never told me the whole story. The reason behind their death had always been a mystery for me. But I had a feeling that it had something to do with their secret, the secret which was about the group and which ruined my life these last days.

"I'm very sorry father. Although he is the one who should be apologizing I wanted to show that I respect his age" she said. "But I am not the guilty one, he did everything not me. I am sorry that we ruined your morning, he should've known better." She said in an annoying tone. She was ruining my birthday for me.

I lifted my both arms in the air to defend myself, seeing that no one was on my side. "I was just trying to protect her that hardly deserves a death penalty. I thought she would thank me, but instead she is arguing with me and defending that _bastard _against me. If you want me to apologize for caring for her and protecting her than sue me because I won't apologize. I don't trust Ronald or Richard there is something bad about them. Something bad will happen because of one of them and I can feel it." I said.

I waited for them to reply. The room was quiet, every heart beat every breath was audible. After a few minutes, which felt like centuries my father opened his mouth to speak.

"We will discuss this later. You are not the one to judge your siblings' decisions Anthony Masen that's none of your business." He said in a low, calm and stern voice but it made it even scarier. We all nodded. My father and mother exchanged glances and nodded. It was weird, like they were having a silent conversation. We all sat around the table and started to eat silently. We were all quiet but that wasn't a good sign because the calmness felt like a night before storm, like someone would explode with fury.

I opened my mouth just to change subject and cheer everyone up a bit. "Father when are you going to tell me the secret?" I asked. He dropped his fork and started to cough. Then grabbed a napkin from the table and held it to his mouth. We were worried about his health because his face was purple. "Father, are you alright?" asked Laura.

"Yes, I'm fine honey. You needn't have worried. I was just taken aback when he asked suddenly." He replied smiling.

We all relaxed and breakfast continued peacefully. I got up from the table with the rest; we helped our mother to pick up the plates and headed for the living room. My father was looking at me. "I thought I was going to tell this at midnight but that can be too late." He said and got up from the armchair. I nodded and we both headed for the stairs. I followed him he opened the door of the guest room and he sat on the sofa I sat on the wooden rocking chair which was across the room. He was watching my every movement that reminded me the way Thompson acted before. Like I was an immature predator, like I could do anything and I needed to be caged.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Yes?" I asked.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning, from the part how my family died." He said in a deep voice. I nodded.

"It all began thirty years ago. All of my family was at our house for Thanks Giving. I remember that my mother sent me to buy something. It was a dark moonless night. Stars were shining brightly on the dark sky. It was quiet cold as I remember and snowy. I walked back to my house carrying heavy bags. When I reached home I knocked lightly on the door but no one answered. I knocked again. But nothing happened. I put the bags on the floor and took my key out to open the door. Before I turn the key the door opened. I stepped inside with my bags. House was quiet maybe too quiet to be normal. I walked in to the dining room and saw that the room was full of corpses, corpses which belong to my beloved family. Then I heard a small cry, my father was lying on the floor. He was about to die. His cold shaky hand reached and held mine "Son take care." He whispered in a low voice. "Who did this to you?" I asked. "Soulless, cold blooded and merciless monsters… Some people may say that vampires don't exist but don't believe in them son. I've seen them tonight. I've witnessed their massacre. Please don't let them do this to your family too. Take revenge, they deserve it. You must do what ever is in your power to destroy them. Promise me that you will never give up in this fight. Promise me that you will fight till the last drop of your blood." He said, his breathing stopped and his body fell into my lap. I examined the dead bodies and saw that there wasn't any blood left in their veins. After that night my life changed permanently. I searched for ways to destroy vampires. I came across a clan. They were vampires but they weren't on the evil side. They were good, pure and they had mercy. Their names are Clare, Michael, Eduardo, Lillian, Jackson and Agatha. You remember them don't you? They hate vampires more than anyone else. Their story is different than mine. They were aware of the existence of vampires when they were human too. So one day when day were hunting vampires they all got bitten but the monsters ran away. Only one of the vampires stayed with them. Her name was Agatha. She stayed because she fell in love with Jackson at first sight. She fought against her clan of three vampires in order to protect Jackson. The others had severe wounds so she changed them instead of killing them and six of them become a family. But Agatha had some problems with Voltaire. Aro thought that they were a new born clan but Agatha convinced them that they were harmless. And now they are working as their secret spies or shall I say their private, forever hired clan of hit men. When a clan causes a problem or gains strength they find them and destroy them. They are good at what they do. They are vampire hunters. Let's get back to my story, shall we?" I nodded and he continued. I was still wondering what that had to do with the awkward things which were happening to me.

"I was seventeen when I met them. They introduced me to three boys who were around my age. James Simon, Alexander Bantry and Harper Clithering **(for the ones who are curious James Simon is that evil James in the Twilight movie :D ) **you know the ones who are like my brothers. After that we started to do researches about vampires and did experiments about them. Clare and Michael helped us a lot. We created a liquid using vampire's DNA. But something went wrong and it exploded. I remembered that we all passed out and I woke up with a headache. I was nineteen when that happened. We soon realized that we were half human half vampire because of that liquid. We didn't have to drink blood to survive but we were still effected by blood. We can smell blood I assume that you know that. We are also at least ten times stronger than any human; we heal and run faster than human. Our senses are also stronger than human's. We can't stalk human with their scent but we can stalk vampires. We can also control our blood pulse that helps when we are hunting. It doesn't help when vampires can hear your heart beat. After that experiment I loathed myself but that only lasted for a couple of months. Then I met your mother and they met their wives. I married her when I was twenty one. When she gave birth to Laura I sensed that there was something awkward about her. She smelled like us, like a vampire hunter. When she grew older she joined us too. She is good at hunting. Their children joined us too." He said and added a weak smile.

"My mother? Does she know?" I asked.

"Your mom, Eleanor, Lucinda, Dolly they all know what is going on around them." He replied.

I still had difficulty with wrapping my head round what I've heard. It just sounded too surreal. Like it was a nightmare… How I wished it was an awful nightmare. But I knew that it wasn't. I knew that it was real.

"But why did you wait until I reach fifteen?" I asked I was curious about it.

"Good question son. I don't know why or how but we found out that we gain the full strength to face vampires at the age of fifteen and we start to weaken after fifty five." He replied.

"Us?" I asked, I was curious because he separated us from other human. "Aren't we human?"

He shook his head "No, we are not exactly human. We are different than them in many biological ways: the strength, balance, inhuman senses, running fast and being able to control our metabolism. None of them are human stuff. We are different than them and you should face that. We are not human. Maybe I was one, once upon a time but not now. The accident with that liquid changed us forever. There is no turning back." He replied in a serious tone.

_Forever? Am I immortal too? Will I live like a stupid creature forever? _I was shocked with the incoming knowledge. I've lived happy, peaceful, normal fifteen years thinking that I was like my other friends; thinking that I was human. I lived in world which was built on lies. Who was left to be trusted? Was there anyone who didn't lied to? I thought about Agatha, the beautiful woman in her late twenties whom I once had childish feelings for. Her long black hair, pale porcelain like skin, her full rosy lips… It wasn't something like being in love but I trusted her, my mom said that she was the first person I saw when I borne. She was always like a big sister. My mother told me that Agatha was fourteen when my mom gave birth to me. She told me that Agatha wanted to take me in to her arms but they didn't let her because they thought that she could drop me on the floor and harm me. I remembered the way Agatha giggled when she heard that story about that nonsense piece of lie which they called a cute story. But it was just a piece of junk, a lie they wanted me to believe for fifteen fucking years. I felt very stupid. They might have laughed a lot behind my back, making of the way I bought the lie. I remembered Lillian, she told me that she saw a boy who looked just like me and told me that she felt a motherly love towards me. I also accepted that too. I accepted that she had dreams of having a child like me. Hmph nonsense… like she could dream about anything but blood. Knowing that she is a fucking vampire like the rest of them. I remembered the games Eduardo and I played together. I remembered the secret looks he gave to my brothers. How stupid I was. I didn't see it, didn't see that they all were keeping something from me. Those fucking inhuman, blood sucking, soulless monsters. _Look who is talking. Do you really believe that you deserve to judge them? Like you are human? Funny, you are not human and you never will. _Said my inner voice.

I lifted my head to see that my father was giving me questioning looks.

"When you were saying forever, did it mean that we are immortal?" I asked in low voice, afraid of what I will hear.

He laughed. "Silly boy, no we are not immortal." He said between hysterics. Great, make fun of me don't you. I wondered if he laughed like that behind my back when I didn't know "THE SECRET".

"So it all happened because you were after some revenge." That wasn't a question. It was like guessing.

He nodded.

"What will happen when I have children? Will they be victims of this destiny? Will they have this half monster, mutant genes in their bodies too? Isn't there a way to get rid of them?" I asked.

"Yes, son they will be like us. There is only one way to change your genes: being bitten by a vampire. When they once sunk their venom covered teeth to your skin the transformation begins. There is only one way to prevent the transformation from happening. You have to suck the venom out of the person's veins." He replied.

"What do you mean with "transformation"? Does the venom change a person's body?" I asked.

"Yes, son it changes a human in a biological way. If you look at them carefully, you will see that they look like anything but human. Their skin looks like alabaster, their features are too perfect to be human, their scent is very appealing to human, and their eyes can have three different colors: red, gold and black; red is the eye color of a newborn or newly fed vampire but only when they feed on human; gold is the eye color of a newly fed vegetarian vampire which means that they feed on animals; and black shows that the vampire is thirsty that's something which has both good and bad sides for example when the amount of blood in a vampire's system decreases they lose their strength but they go berserk when they are thirsty. They are safer when they are not thirsty. But you must know that it is easier to take down a thirsty vampire because they are weak, their movements are slower and the burn in their throat doesn't help them when they fight. I'm sorry son; I guess I'm slightly out of the topic. Let's get back to your question, shall we?" he asked and went on when I nodded.

"Do you remember what I said about us being different than human? They are like us they are at least fifty times stronger than a normal person, they can out run a cheetah, they don't need to breath, they don't have a blood pulse, their senses are superior to ours, they never age and they are the most dangerous predators Earth has ever faced." He said.

"If that's the case than h…ow ca…aa…aa…n we beat them?" I said, the last part was almost audible. I felt waves of fear rising inside me. I feared for my life for the first time. Images of soulless demons were running inside my mind, it was like a nightmare which would hunt me _forever_. I was now prisoners in this dark future. I just wanted to be normal, to be human, to have normal problems, to think of the World War in horizon, to dream about being a soldier but I knew that it was impossible for me now. I was borne to be a "Vampire Hunter" and if that's the case than I will. I'm not a coward. If I borne to be hunter than I will be a hunter.

"Is there a way to discriminate a vampire from a normal human from a distance?" I asked.

"Your senses will help you son. They smell different than human and you won't be able to hear their heart beat. Don't worry you will know when you are face to face with a vampire and your instincts will help you." He reassured me.

Then someone knocked on the door of the guest room. "Come in." my father said.

"I'm here to talk about something very serious." He said in a stern tone.

"What is that? I guess it is something very important James." He said.

"I found the track of a small clan when I was returning back to home. I saw them but they didn't see me. There was a male with long dark brown hair, his skin was exceptionally dark; and the female, and she had long wavy red hair. They both have red eyes with a tint of black. I believe we have some hunting to do tonight." He said, his blue eyes were shining with excitement.

"Names, James. I need names." My father said.

"The female is Victoria and the male is Laurent. I've eavesdropped on their little speech. The male has a slight French accent. Don't worry I'll lead you to them." he said. "Oh! How rude of me. Welcome to our family Edward Anthony." He said. His eyes looked icy and emotionless. He offered me his hand; I wrapped mine around his and shook it a bit harder than necessary, never breaking the eye contact.

"Thank you Mr. Simon." I whispered.

"Please call me James since we are probably going to work together from now on." He said and flashed a wide grin, exposing his white teeth._ He is creep_y. I thought. He was looking at me like he was expecting me to say something. Instead of saying something I just nodded.

"I'll see you in the evening. But prepare yourself for the worst Edward (this Edward is Anthony's father). I watched the way they hunt and to let you know, tonight won't be easy like the others. They are dangerous." He said and turned on his heals to leave the room. I heard his footsteps and about forty seconds later, he left the house.

Then someone knocked on the door. "You can come in boys. I know that you have been eavesdropping." He said and chuckled.

The wooden door opened with a light _squeak_. I guess the inanimate objects have problems with me. Because they make loud noises when I'm doing something secretly but when it comes to my brothers or someone else they are quiet as a corpse. Now that was weird, considering that I was talking about an inanimate object instead of something alive. I was a real freak because of hundred minor and two major reasons. First, I talked to inanimate objects and second I was a half-human half vampire hybrid. I deserve an award for being the most normal (!) person alive.

"Does he know the truth now?" Thompson asked.

"Yes, he knows everything." Our father replied.

"So he is in the secret too?" Henry said, instead of a statement it was more like a question.

"Yes, I am." I replied. It bothered me the way they acted like I wasn't present. The way they excluded me was really annoying. So I felt the need to remind them that I was in the room too.

"Why are you excluding me like that?" I asked.

A few seconds later we heard a scream of agony which was followed by _bangs, crashes_ and _growls_. We all ran to the window and saw two vampires: one male and one female. There was someone who was lying on the grass and screaming in agony: James Simon. He was bitten by the monster.

**The last par****t was like a cliff hanger. So if you want to know what will happen you have to review I need at least 10 reviews to continue writing. But if you have a weak heart I mean if you can't read criminal books or torture scenes effect you then this will too. Just to warn you there will be at least 240 murders and probably 5 tortures I warn you if you can't read Jean Christophe Grange or Agatha Christie novels then don't read my story. But if you like bloody stuff then you will love this story. I promise to keep them as light as possible. **

**So REVİEW :D. Please I really want to know what you guys think about my stories. ****Love you all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters or Twilight but the other one's belong to me. **

**IIIIIII**

**IIIIII**

**IIIII**

**III**

**I**


	3. Author Note About The Characters

**A BIG AND DARK SECRET **

**CHARACTERS**

** SIMON FAMILY**

James 3 Eleanor

Linda

Julia

Jackson

Billy

Alice

**BANTRY FAMILY**

Alexander 3 Lucinda

Ruth

Conway

Jeferson

Peter

Jane

**MASEN FAMILY**

Edward 3 Elizabeth

Anthony

Laura

Carla

Henry

Thompson

**CLITHERING FAMILY**

Harper 3 Dolly

Charles

George

Josephine

Hugo

Melinda

**SMITH CLAN**

Clare 3 Micheal

Eduardo 3 Lilian

Jackson 3 Agatha

**A/N: **I know that this wasn't much of a chapter but I wanted to introduce you the characters you will see at this part of the story. The underlined characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

I worked a lot to find these old names. I have to say something about the character Agatha. I gave her the name of my favourite author "AGATHA CHRISTIE". She is the queen of criminal books. If you hadn't read any of her novels go and buy one right now. The old names and surnames are from her novels.

I also want to give some information about Richard (Laura's fiancée). They are a couple from Agatha Christies novel "The Unexpected Guest". They are Laura and Richard Warwick. It's based on Richard's death and other things realted with the murder. But at this story Laura will be the one to die but Richard too will be murdered. Their last names are Warwick in this story too. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
